As the amount of information that is captured by a medical devices increase, the complexity of using the device also increases. Such use can be complicated by a failure to understand how the device is current configured to operate. Further, a user can be confused about what information is needed to complete a medical record. Such complexities can make the use of the medical device more difficult and undermine the efficiencies associated with the electronic capture and retention of medical data.